utauwikitalefandomcom-20200213-history
Asriel Dreemurr/In Battle
In-Battle After absorbing the SKILLs, Deletey transforms into Wiki Temmie. She then morphs into an all-powerful being. Ink's SKILL gains the ability to "refuse" during the fight, and WikiT cannot kill Ink. The ACT button also changes to SAVE after Wiki Temmie enters her Final Form. To defeat Wiki Temmie, Ink calls to his friend's SKILLs, which are inside Wiki Temmie. His friends appear as Lost Souls, and Ink "defeats" them by reminding them of who they were during their time with Ink. After Ink SAVEs all the Lost Souls, Wiki Temmie's compassion, love, and hope return to her, and she begins crying. Wiki Temmie then ends the fight and breaks the barrier. Abilities Being an all-powerful being comprised of the 6 SKILLs, Temmie is the most more powerful monster in the Wiki, being invincible and having powerful attacks capable of destroying everything in its place. Although Tem is an all powerful god of hyperdeath capable of eradicating an entire Wiki, wiping it clean, only Inks SKILL can defeat her. Attacks Note: All attacks, assuming no armor and LV 1, deal 8 damage. * Paint Magic: Copied straight from Create, Wiki Temmie uses this attack exclusively during the first phase, before "the true final battle" begins. Wiki Temmie most likely uses this as a means of taunting Ink by testing how easily he can be killed. * Paint Blazing: Large blots of paint rain down from the top-right corner of the screen in rapid succession, each one detonating into expanding rings of smaller blots just above the Bullet Board followed by one final, larger blot that detonates directly above with a much denser ring. The upgraded version, "Ultra Paint Blazing", is virtually the same except the small blots spin counterclockwise. * Shocker Breaker: Temmie strikes the battlefield with bolts of colorful lightning seven times, which are forewarned by ! boxes. The base attack simply strikes in an alternating striped pattern, first small (four times), then large (three times). The upgraded version, "Shocker Breaker II", adds a series of targeted strikes after three small lightning bolts, and finishes by sweeping the battlefield left to right with big lightning bolts. * Chaos Brush: Wiki Temmie hovers directly above the protagonist and swipes the bullet board five times with summoned sharp, blade-like paint brushes, finishing by swiping both sides, leaving slow-moving residual paint blots picking up velocity and flying across the board. The upgraded version, "Chaos Slicer", is considerably more dangerous as she picks up more speed and swipes the board six times. * Chaos Painter: Wiki Temmie summons a semi automatic rifle water gun filled with colorful paint, firing nine waves of paint blots, telegraphed by flashing lines, and finishes with a charged squeeze of paint. The attack shoots in a pattern, which starts at three lines to four lines, vice versa. Dodge by moving when she fires three lines or the beam and remain still when she shoots four lines. The upgraded version, "Chaos Blaster", removes any patterns and fires randomly, and the charged laser creates a massive starburst that covers the bullet board. * Hyper Tem: Wiki Temmie's final attack before she begins fighting at full power. The Bullet Board covers the entire screen before a large creature resembling a combination of a Temmie head, the DT Extraction Machine, and 1WikiConstructionTemmie1's signature Flora Blaster attack is summoned. It then proceeds to create a powerful vortex akin to that of a black hole that attempts to draw Ink's SOUL into the creature's mouth (presumably devouring it) along with several damage-dealing debris (assumed to be pieces of the surrounding ground). If Ink is hit during this attack, his HP drops to 1, and all succeeding attacks do no damage. After this, Wiki Temmie starts using her full power, initiating the final phase of the fight. * Angel of Tem: Wiki Temmie using her full power. However, her only attack in this form is a barrage of energy-based paint blot projectiles launched from her fingertips that enter the Bullet Board from the sides and home in on Ink's SKILL in massive waves. Category:In Battle